Hunt with Me
by curlyhead92
Summary: Eric Draven didn't just come back to life. Spontaneous reincarnation is impossible. There was a trigger. Demons have long since held the key to stable resurrection. Lets hope Eric is a quick learner.
1. sad start

Name: Katarzyna Jade (chosen) Katherine Von Dractenberg (actual)

Age: looks 21

Height 5'8

Weight: 160lbs

Hair: raven black, to waist.

eyes: Light lavender

"I hate rain, Kat." Valintine whined, pulling his hood up close to him.

"Everyone does. I can feel it on them." The woman said. "This rain hasn't let up in months."

"Will my powers get that strong? that I can sense a person's emotion just by being near them?" Valintine muttered as he was brutally ran into by a man twice his size. "Why do they do that?"

"What do you expect? Your body is barely thirteen." Kat said, walking quickly aginst the rain.

"Are you regretful that you chose me as your new pet?" he asked following closely.

"I don't regret letting you live, you were not evil like the people you were with." she muttered, before falling quite and listening, she heard the breathing of the thing she was assigned to kill. "Stay back." She ordered, "You can still be killed by these things."

"Gotcha." Valintine muttered, leaning aginst the wall, greatfully this let him have enough time to fish out an umbrella.

"I mean it this time, your body won't take a resurection again." She muttered.

Valentine had already started to defy her, he had picked up a bird, that was already dead. He pricked his finger and gave it blood, just three drops, enough to bring the bird back to life, which means the bird promptly hopped on his shoulder and stayed there.

"Don't bring rats with wings to life. " She growled at him.

"How did you know?" Valintin asked.

"You just gave my own blood to that bird." she muttered, "it's blooded now."

"I realize. It's a pet now." He smiled, stroaking the bird's head.

Kat smiled on the inside, sometimes she forgot that she found him dead in the streets almost three months ago, he had grown up fast, but he was still just a child. That thought didn't last long, while she was distracted, the target attacked her, slamming her aginst the brick wall, she felt the blood start seeping from the back of her skull. She knew she was going to be paralyzed for at least ten minutes, her skull had been smashed, she fell to the ground and then slipped into black oblivion.

A caw woke her up.

"Valintine, shut that bird up!" she hissed.

Another Caw

Then she realized, her face was still in the nasty water, it was still raining. Her body moved grudingly aginst the strain of having the back of her skull smashed in. The bird perches on her shoulder.

She inhaled deeply, She smelt him, ten feet away and dead. She had resurected him about twenty times in three months. If his body still failed, well, she had to bury him now. His body wouldn't come back again. She scooped up his body quickly and took him to a cemetry close to their location, the wretched crow still there. She found what she was looking for, a reasonably fresh grave, no grass yet anyways. She laid the body down gently, and started digging, about four feet, leaving two feet between the casket and the new body, and slowly filled it in.

She inhalded again, her target is gone. Her head hurt and she just wanted to go home. She vanished silenty in the night, leaving the crow in the cemetary. Going back to the agency to tell them that for some reason this rouge was espeically nasty.

The next nine months went completely uneventful for the hunter known as Katazyna. She went through three more pets, all of whom were imcompedent beyond all reason. The last two months she just didn't bother with finding a replacement. But today, she was going back to that wretched city to hunt down the same rouge as before.

It appeared as though the city never experienced a sunny day, because it was pouring down rain, with no end in sight. Her umbrella was being pounded mercilessly by rain. As soon as she set foot into the city, she was greeted by mr. crow, who was cawing rather happily ten feet above her. Suddenly it took off infrount of her, as if showing her were its master had been laid to rest.

"What on earth do you want?" she muttered, following him closer. Until, that is, she felt it, him. Not Valintin, his presence was strangly gone, but this new man was linked to her quite strongly.

For nine months to have passed between planting a body with her blood in it, second hand, and then such a long time to resurection, this guy had a major chip on his shoulder. He wasn't even out of the ground yet. She closed her eyes to focus on him a minute. He didn't have shoes...not yet.

As unforunate as it was, she still felt some responsibility for her creations. She retraced her steps and bought a pair of boots. She made sure that the crow had the boots to give to him. There was no mistaking the directions she had given him, a sure bonus to being blood bonded with a bird. She followed them, he was most definately scorned in some way. it wasn't hard to keep up or follow. He was used to his human limitations and speed. The first stop the bird took him was an apartment, even getting close to it told her all she needed to know, he was murdered, and some woman named Shelley Weber, was murdered as well. The clarity of his vision was as if he was almost a year old. Which was impossible, at best. She thought about it for a long time, resting on her perch, an old fire escape.

She assumes it was because of how the blood wasn't straight from her, it was passed down from Valintin, the blood was three months old at his death, and nine months in the ground...but how it worked...she had no idea. An even more intriquing question was on the surface of her mind, what about immortality? If he could prove himself useful... meanwhile, the bird was waiting for new directions. She shook her head. Nothing more could be done tonight. She would make sure he had his vengence, but first she needed to know more about the man, she lept down and returned to her rented room, she would get more information now. Starting with the police report.

Of course by this time of night the police station was deserted, which made it almost too easy to stroll in, of couse she got a couple of strange looks as she approached her.

"Ma'am if you don't have an emergency you really need to take it up with the department tomorrow. Four in the morning is not a good time." A young woman police officer said.

"Ah. But this is an emergecy," She smiled, leaning on the counter, "I need a file."

This was a trick she learned a long time ago, a strong form of mind control called compulsion, got a file, with the Draven and Webster murders, with the right amount of rifling in the woman's brain, she seemed quite pleased to be helpful.

She got coffee and went back to her room, in a seedy hotel, the kind were you don't really want to walk around barefoot. Once again she had used mind control to get it cleaned while it was away. It looked much better now. She threw the folder apart on the bed, the man's name who she had unwillingly raised name was Eric Draven, who's fiance was Shelley Webster, they were one day away from getting married. Then she was raped and beaten, and died thirty hours later.

"That's sad..." She said to herself. She figured out at least that she could look the crow's eyes to watch him, make sure he didn't do anything stupid that could get linked back to her. So far he just seemed to be going through the apartment. Now she had to address one of the most difficult situations, whether or not to reveal herself to him or continue to use the crow as a proxy. This would most likely be decided by how radical he became. One thing was clear, he was strong. It occured to her she felt compelled to help him. That wasn't a good sign.

She got redressed quickly and headed back out into the rain. It had been raining here for about a year. Due to the vampire lurking here. Vampires were annoying, self-centered creatures, in her opinion. Of course ask a vampire about her race and you would most likely get the same answer. She sensed him growning restless in the apartment, and knowing full and well that a bird wouldn't be able to control him, she would have to reveal herself. Or face getting in trouble with the hunter's concil again.

He had left the apartment. Of course he had the crow tail...but this could get ugly fast. So she started running at an average human speed.

She knew she was close when she could smell him. Devoid of gravedirt, he smelled musky, with maybe a hint of sandlewood. She cleared her thoughts and picked up the pace, he was easy to track. She found him sitting on the room, the bird serenly beside him. She landed gently, but it was on an aluminum object, which meant a semi-loud noise. He turned to her quickly.

"Eric Draven?" She asked calmly.

"Yes?" was his reply.

"We need to talk." She muttered, "Preferably in a non-raining location would be nice." looking skyward, she was already soaked, but no need to add to the mess.

"Of course." He nodded, swooping back down into the aprtment through the broken window. She followed effortlessly, but she noted by the blood on the window that he alreadyknew about the rapid healing.

"Sit?" He offered. Taking a seat on the floor near a crackeling fire.

"Thanks" She said, in a graceful motion.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything to offer you."

"I know. You've been dead for a year. I'm sure the first thing on your list after being resurected was going shopping."

"You know?" His face was stunned.

"Why else would I be here?" She asked impatienly.

"You did this?" He asked skeptically.

"Not exactly. Nine months ago. I had a job assignment in this city. I brought my current pet with me-"

"Pet?"

"Blooded minion," she paused a moment to judge his reaction, slightly confused, by otherwise okay, "Anyways, the vamp attacked me and next think I have a dead body to dispose of, your grave was fresh, so i buried him beneath the surface. I guess that the blood kind of seeped onto your body, reversed the decay...and...well...here you are."

"I'm your pet?"

"Yes."

"I'm undead?"

"No. Your resurected. Undead means unthinking...zombies, unpleasant creatures."

"And your back here why?"

"The vampire was still at large. as you can see, it is still raining."

"It's been raining for a year?"

"Yes. Makes it easier for them to move around." she stated simply, she knew his next question was coming.

"Are you a vampire?"

"Nope."

"What are you then? Are you here to re-kill me?"

"No. We have a simillar goal." And i'm not sure i can. She added silently.

"What's that?"

"To hunt. I have a job here, and i'm sure you have your eyes on those men."

"How can I help you?" He asked skeptically.

"Nine months ago I got the back of my skull crushed in by that rouge vampire. It didn't go well."

"Then how can you help me?" He asked seeing her as a failure.

"I'm a hunter by profession, I can find them. "

"If your so good of a hunter then why do you need my help?"

"Usually hunters and pets usually work together as pairs. You can draw off of my power, to heal and strenghten your abilies. The bird can do it too. Valintin, the pet i came here with, blooded him. That's why he follows you."

"Okay...I'll help you. But after we take care of the vampire, I want all of the people responsible."

"Eager to fight a vampire, Eh? You need to be trained up a bit first. We'll take care of the thugs before hand."

"How will you know I will hold up my end of the bargain?"

"Your my pet remember? If you don't willingly do what i say, i can force you to do my will...just saying."

"So i don't have a choice in this do I?"

"You do have a choice, come willingly or let me rattle into your mind until you are merely my puppet."

"I like the first idea."

"As do I. Now if you would please take my hand we can begin."

Eric looked confused yet complied...soon...he...they...understood...for what seemed like several minutes their minds were completely intertwined. It was slightly unfair though, she could see and dwelved into his deepest darkest secrets, private thoughts, and memories. He couldn't see anything, her brain was locked to him.

Then it was slience. Their brains had departed.

"Of course it's not fair. I'm a trained hunter. You can't just enter my brain at a whim."

"And yet you can read my mind? How do I even know who you say you are?" He said. She sighed loudly, before pressing her index finger to his forehead, a quick images flitted acrost the surface of his mind, all of great violence and killing.

"Either I'm a hunter or...I probably would have killed you already." she turned, "Come on, the first one is close by, I can smell him."

He quickly proved himself quick and graceful. A worthy pet. She waited up on the roof top and decided to watch. This first one's name was 'Tin-Tin' and he was a large afriacan american man who liked to play with knifes. Eric handled him quickly. Making sure to to draw a crow shaped emblem on the wall, and stealing his coat before coming back up.

"A crow?" She muttered.

"Nevermind...that. I need a calling card."

"And the coat?"

"I was cold."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Come on." She motioned for him to follow, a pet was no good dead. "Pick something."

"I'm not hungry." He insited.

"I can't even go with out food. I know you can't. So pick something." She said, hinting in a bit of compulsion.

"That." He muttered swooping down.

"Fine by me."

They received a couple of moderatly werid look as they entered the all night dinner. This was the first time she saw him in real light. He had a strong build, scarred hands, an attractive face and dark brownish black hair.

Her ears rang, which meant he was thinking about her, seeing as he had no mental defenses aginst her, she just tapped a thought.

'nice build, long black hair, lavender eyes...is that even possible? and pretty skin. not much of a hunter's build though...too girly' she returned her eyes to her menu.

'I'm not hungery' turned into ordering enough food for eight people, which didn't help with the looks.

"You eat alot for a girl." He muttered.

"Look who's talking, you've dovoured ten burgers in fifteen minutes." she laughed. He didn't laugh, but he cracked a slight smile.

When they were done, fifteen bugers later. He fought her for the check. She reminded him that they probably didn't bury him with his wallet. So he relented and let her shell out the cash.

"Something about a pawn shop?" she muttered, as they left.

"Shelley's engagement ring."

"Of course." They took a quick journey over there. "Shall I stay outside?"

"Yes." He muttered, as she climbed to the nearest fire escaped and climbed up, once situated, she closed her eyes and listened, there was a crash and yelling, a bullet wound, and more crashing. Misquoted poetry, some rummaging through something metal, and the spilling of gasoline. When he left the store, she opened her eyes to see a giant explosion. It was time to get out of there. And time to have a word with her pet about discresion. But he remained walking through the streets. A lowly beat cop, whom she remembered from the file that was there on the scene. They exchanged words. Too many for Kat's comfort. He jumped back to the top of the building, disappearing from the cop's sight.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She hissed as they bound through back to the lair that was his apartment.

"It needed to be done, to get the message acrost." He muttered jumping through the window.

"If the hunter's concil finds out about this, and that I let you do that. It could mean both of our heads." She followed him inside.

"You mean asses."

"No. They punish by decapitation." She said stated. "The low key stuff is better. Less chance of getting killed."

"So how flashy can I go?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Not a building, not with out it looking like an accident." She ducked down, the man was looking up here. More enforcement was on the way. "We need to move."

"We're not going anywhere together." He paused. "You know everything about me. All I know about you is that you could easily slaughter me. I don't even know your name."

She growled, the sirens were getting far too close to be comforting.

"Katarzyna. Coffee?" she offered.

"We have a lot more talking to do." He muttered, but hopped after her to a near by all night coffee shop.

"Your all night shops here in detroit are quite handy." She nodded to herself. They took their drinks and slid into a booth in the back.

"How are you a hunter? you look like your still in high school." He sipped his coffee.

"I'm not. I'm old. I have experienced more life that you would be able to comprehend."

"The man you were with?" He asked.

"It was not man. Just a boy. Very young. I found him dead. But his soul was pure. He lasted three months before his body wouldn't take anymore blood."

"And who was it before that."

"Axle."

"Who is...that?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad."

"Shelley weber?" She snapped.

"Fine. No questions about ex lovers."

"Dead lovers."

Eric made a hurt sound deep in his throaght.

"Yes. Dead."

"Who's next?"

"Don't you know?" She muttered.

"Funboy." She growled.

"The morphine addict?" She added. " I needed somewhere to stay. and unfortunately not many places welcome checking in with a cross bow."

"You could stay in the loft." He offered. Then buring his face in his mug.

"The window's broken out."

"It can be fixed." He scoffed.

"People could break in."

"Your a demon." He prodded.

"Fine. I will move in with you Eric Draven." He immediatly looked quite guilty.

"You know what I meant. You did me an unrepayable favor. I can at least put you up for a while." His gaze wouldn't meet hers. "Katarzyna."

"Hm?"

"Lets get your stuff. I want to kill this junkie." Eric stated it simply.

"Fine by me."


	2. hidden attraction

As soon as she let Eric out of her sight she instantly regretted it. She knew the morphine addict would be no match for a blooded man's strength, but Eric definatly had the liking for the flashy and ostentaious. Not exactly what a hunter whom was trying to kill an espeically nasty vampire needed at the moment. Deep down inside, in a small guilty place inside of her, she found him refreshing. He was morbid and depressed, but in the memories she saw of him, living his former life, he was...exactly like Axle. He showed no fear for himself, only for those whom he cherished most.

"Shall I leave you alone with your thoughts?" He seemed serious.

"N-no." She muttered, "I just got a little caught up."

"On how to kill your vampire?"

"Just thinking about a personal demon I have to slay."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I sincerly doubt that would make it any easier."

"I'm not a dumbass you know." He looked bleak.

"Trust me on this one." She couldn't meet his eyes in that moment.

"You know what? I am tired of just following your every word because your some sort of self proclaimed hunter badass. I demand to know what you think that I can't handle!" he raged.

"Fine. I'm somewhat attracted to you, but I find that it is somewhat inappropriate since your trying to get revenge on your lover's killers." She paused, a total foot in mouth moment. "I'm sorry."

"I've thought about it."

"Hmm?"

"Kat...I'm not blind. Your pretty. If She-" He paused, unable to utter his love's name.

"I know. It was just a thought that I was trying to banish from my mind, please, don't tourcher yourself for the sake of my feelings."

"You are, truly, a very nice person."

"Just don't tell my colleauges, they'll think i've gone soft." That earned her a genuine chuckle.

"I did get your stuff. No scenes, I promise."

"Well we can be thankful of one thing, We'll go to sleep with our heads intact lest something disaterous happens." She paced the empty apartment, "Eric? Were are we going to sleep? On the floor?"

"Coffee?" He stalled, "Alright. I have people coming in the morning from a superstore...if you wouldn't mind..."

"Footing the bill? For a warm bed...I'd do pretty much anything."

"Anything?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She muttered.

"That statement was awfully suggestive that you would fuck someone for a place to sleep."

"Such is the way of a sucubus." She placed her hand on the circular window to jump down to the street level.

"A sex demon? Is that why your not all bulky?" He modeled being 'bulky' by pushing his chest out like a gorilla.

"I have plenty of strength. I have been known to use my looks to my advantage though. I do want you to know that I am the only hunter of my race to make it into the inner circle of hunters!" She proclaimed.

"Were the rest too busy to show up?"

"Hey!" Kat excalimed, as Eric quickly thrust himself out of the window, Katarzyna quickly following by means of a swan dive. He was getting faster, but she caught him easily enough, and after a mildy playful swat to the head, the headed off to the all night coffee shop.

"Eric. What time are the men coming tomorrow?"

"Seven."

"That's six hours from now." She said simply.

"Plenty of time to talk."

"About?" She asked curiously.

"Ex Lovers." He said uncomfertably.

"Why on earth would you want to talk about that?" She balked.

"I was hoping that...because you had been through it, you may...be able to help me through this...and I can try to help you of course."

"Eric?"

"Yes, Katarzyna?"

"You can call me Kat. Anyways. Who ever said 'Time heals all wounds' was definately not immortal. My mate Axle was murdered almost a hundred years ago. Time did not, take the pain away. I tried waiting for the pain to subside, or for my being to somehow become whole again. No such thing happened. I had to supress those feelings until they finally went away."

"Okay."

"It was roughly five hundred years we were together though, so i suppose one is not easily forgotten during that time."

"Five hundred years?"

"Immortal."

"right..." Eric muttered.


End file.
